Chapter 57+
The Mountain Pass Town. (トウゲマチ。, Tougemachi.) is an extra chapter contained in Volume 12 of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Tomoe barges into the guest room at 5:00AM in the morning to wake them, only to find Yae sleeping by herself. Meanwhile Kotoha, Touka, Hime and Ao enjoy them at hot springs. Hime and Ao rest aside one another resting in the bath. Not wanting to disturb Ao and Hime, Kotoha decides to wash Touka and begins to caress her. The sun begins to rise and the group watch. Hime begins to make a wish as if it were new years. Akina and Kyouske relax in a separate bath. Tomoe prepares breakfast as Akina and Kyosuke arrive and ask her for a favour. The group leave the inn with Tomoe acting as their tour guide. Tomoe guides the group to a large lake with a immersed torii at Lake Ashi. After traversing a large staircase, the group reach Hakone’s shinto shrine. The group pray at the shrine and continue their trip climbing a through a forest to reach a large open hill with the Mototsumiya shrine atop. The group reach the top and Tomoe unloads her luggage and clears the cloudy skies. Kotoha is amazed by Tomoe abilites. Kyosuke asks Yae if she could do the same to which she replies she cannot be bothered with. Hime inquires about the food and Tomoe pulls out a birthday cake. The rest of the group pull their party poppers and wish Hime a happy birthday. Hime comments on her birthday passing months ago, to which they tell her they were not able to celebrate due to being busy with other events. Hime thanks them. Kotoha gives Hime chopsticks to eat the cake, to her confusion. Hime finds the cake is filled with soba made of grated yam, which Akina and Kyosuke explain they had Tomoe make for her along with a side of soup. Hime finds the meal delicious. After finishing, Tomoe tells them to use the ropeway to return while she walks. Before they part ways, Akina urges Kyosuke to talk to Tomoe. Kyosuke begins to speak to Tomoe about next year but is interrupted by her hugging him, telling as long as he returns someday she will be content. Yae cheers them on from behind. Tomoe returns home, cleans the dishes and watches tv by herself. Tomoe goes to clean the spas and takes the opportunity to use them herself under the moon. Tomoe contemplates it being lonely without guest when she suddenly gets a text from Hime who received her phone number from Yae. She receives several more texts from Touka, Ao and Akina all thanking her. She receives a text from Kyosuke telling her if they have a vacation next year they will return. Tomoe takes a picture of her nude self and sends it to Kyosuke as a return gift. Characters in order of appearance * Tomoe * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi Navigation Category:Chapters